Nick Fury
Nicholas Joseph "Nick" Fury arbeitet für die Geheimorganisation S.H.I.E.L.D und erforscht in deren Auftrag die Eigenschaften des Tesserakts. Er führt die Avengers bewusst hinters Licht, indem er behauptet, diesen als Energiequelle nutzen zu wollen. Ihm ist bewusst, dass er Probleme haben würde, die Helden von seiner Mission zu überzeugen, wenn sie wüssten, dass es ihm vorrangig um die Entwicklung von Waffen geht. Seine Absichten dabei sind allerdings gut, denn er macht sich ernsthaft Sorgen, dass die Erde in Zukunft von außerirdischen Kräften bedroht werden könnte und diesen dann hilflos ausgeliefert wäre. Nick Fury ist ein selbstbewusster, kluger aber auch manipulativer Kämpfer, der sich von niemandem einschüchtern lässt. Seine Mitarbeiter können sich auf ihn verlassen, im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorgesetzten, denn er befolgt keine Anweisungen, mit denen er nicht einverstanden ist. Geschichte Iron Man Nick Fury befindet sich nach Tonys Rückkehr in dessen Haus. Dort unterbreitet er ihm den Vorschlag, sich der Avenger-Initiative anzuschließen. Iron Man 2 Nick Fury übergibt dem von seiner Geburtstagsparty verkaterten Tony nicht nur diverse Unterlagen von Howard Stark, sondern lässt ihm von Natasha Romanoff auch eine Spritze verabreichen, die seine Palladiumvergiftung vorerst unterdrücken soll. Am Ende des Films bietet er Tony eine Beratertätigkeit an, da Natasha Romanoff zwar Iron Man nach einer Tauglichkeitsprüfung für geeignet hält ein Avenger zu sein, aber nicht Tony Stark. Captain America: The First Avenger Nach dem Captain America aus der Kryostase erwacht, flieht dieser raus auf die Straße. Draußen empfängt ihn Nick Fury und erklärt ihm, wo er sei und was S.H.I.E.L.D. ist. Marvel's The Avengers Hier vereint Nick Fury die Avengers, um die Bedrohung der Welt durch Loki und die Armee der außerirdischen Chitauri abzuwenden. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 1 Teil 1 Nachdem Agent Coulson in The Avengers gestorben ist, lässt Fury ihn mithilfe von Programm T.A.H.I.T.I. wiederbeleben. In Folge 2 regt sich Nick Fury über das große Loch im "Bus", dem Flugzeug von Coulsons Team, auf, welches gerade mal 2 Tage im Einsatz war und untersagt ihm, ein Aquarium in das Flugzeug einzubauen. Zudem findet er die noch heile Bartheke des Flugzeugs besonders schön und fragt Coulson nach seiner Lola (Coulsons modifiziertes Oldtimerauto). Nick Fury findet Skye interessant, da sie das Sicherheitssystem von Shield hackte; aber warnt auch davor, dass sie zu einer Gefahr für S.H.I.E.L.D. werden könnte. Nachdem Coulson durch Centipede entführt wird, will Fury von Victoria Hand ständige Updates über die Situation. Kurz darauf wird er von Melinda May kontaktiert, die ihm sagt, dass Coulson alles über seine Wiederbelebung weiß. The Return of the First Avenger Fury ahnt, dass etwas im Geheimen innerhalb von Projekt Insight stattfindet. Er heuert einen Piraten an, um ein S.H.I.E.L.D.-Schiff zu kapern; dann schickt er Black Widow mit der Mission an Board, im Zuge der Befreiung des Schiffs geheime Informationen zu stehlen. Nachdem er diese angesehen wird, bittet er Alexander Pierce, das Programm anzuhalten. Dieser ist jedoch selbst Teil der Verschwörung und sorgt dafür, dass Fury auf offener Straße von einem HYDRA-Team und dem Winter Soldier angegriffen wird. Er flieht, wird kurz darauf jedoch scheinbar vom Winter Soldier getötet. Zuvor kontaktiert er jedoch noch Agent Bobbi Morse und Captain America. Morse gibt er den Auftrag, den Helicarrier Iliad ''zu zerstören, falls dieser in die Hände des Feindes fallen könnte – sie dürften die Fracht auf keinen Fall in die Hände bekommen. Er übergibt Captain America zudem eine Festplatte. Später wird offenbart, dass Fury seinen Tod mithilfe von ''Tetrodotoxine B vortäuschte – ein Medikament, dass den Puls extrem verlangsamt. Er entwirft gemeinsam mit Captain America, Black Widow und Falcon einen Plan, um den Triskelion zu infiltrieren. Dort besiegen sie Pierce und die Hauptfraktion von HYDRA. Anschließend verlässt Fury das Land und begibt sich nach Europa. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 1 Teil 2 Auf Agent Coulsons S.H.I.E.L.D.-Ausweis leuchten plötzlich die Koordinaten einer geheimen Basis in Kanada auf, die Nick Fury ihm geschickt hat. So erfährt Coulson, dass Fury noch am Leben ist. (Episode: Providence) Auf dem Weg nach Europa fängt Furys Hubschrauber über dem Atlantik ein schwaches Notrufsignal auf. Dieses führt ihn zu seinen Agenten Jemma Simmons und Leo Fitz, die vom HYDRA-Schläferagent Grant Ward mitten im Ozean ausgesetzt wurden. Während Fitz aufgrund von Sauerstoffmangel Gehirnschäden davongetragen hat, kann Simmons ihm sagen, was passiert ist und wo Coulson zu finden ist. Fury trifft diesen in der Centipede-Fabrik und sie kämpfen gemeinsam gegen John Garrett. Doch obwohl Fury ihm 14 mal in die Brust schießt, überlebt Garrett aufgrund des in ihn gespritzten GH-325. Schließlich wird Garrett von Mike Peterson angeschossen und auf den Schädel getreten. Jedoch überlebt Garrett auch das, woraufhin er sich später alleine mit letzten Kräften und voller Blut aufkämpft und auf die Cybertech Maschine legt, das einen Menschen mit "Roboter" Beinen, Armen, Füßen und Brustkorb versieht (Deathlok Programm). Phil Coulson hat ein Überleben Garrets wohl geahnt und ist im selben Raum. Nur wenige Sekunden danach wird Garrett von Phil mit der außerirdischen 0-8-4 Waffe (aus der gleichnamigen Folge) pulverisiert und ist nun endgültig tot. Danach führt Coulson das lang ersehnte Gespräch mit Fury. Phil hält ihm vor, Projekt T.A.H.I.T.I. gegen seinen Willen fortgesetzt und an ihm selbst ausgeführt zu haben. Die Personen, denen er vertraut, kann er an einer Hand abzählen. Daraufhin sagt Fury, dass Coulson einer der wichtigsten Personen und ein Avenger sei. Er übergibt ihm eine "Toolbox" mit wichtigen Informationen und ernennt Coulson zum neuen Direktor von S.H.I.E.L.D. (Episode: Beginning of the End) Avengers: Age of Ultron (Achtung: Spoiler!) In Avengers Age of Ultron spielt der ehemalige S.H.I.E.L.D. Direktor eine wesentlich kleinere Rolle als im ersten Teil. Als erstes taucht er im Schuppen vom Safehouse der Familie Barton auf. Dort trifft er Stark und redet anschließend mit allen anwesenden Avengers und Clint's Frau. Hier ermutigt er die Avengers und sagt ihnen, dass es keinen Ausweg gibt und sie mit alle ihren Kräften kämpfen müssen. Dabei erarbeiten sie gemeinsam mit Fury einen Plan, wie sie Ultron schlagen können. Bei der Abfahrt vom Safehous verschwindet Fury und nimmt nach Erlaubnis von Stark dabei Maria Hill mit, die inzwischen bei Stark Industries arbeitet. Es vergeht einige Zeit und während der Schlacht auf Sokovia kehrt Fury überraschend mit einem Helicarrier zurück. Dies ist dabei ein ganz besonderer Hellicarrier, nicht eine neue Version mit Repulsor Antrieb, so wie sie beispielsweise bei Project Insight verwendet wurden, sondern der alte mit Propellerantrieb aus 2012. Ebenfalls an Bord sind Maria Hill und dutzende S.H.I.E.L.D. Agenten. Hier hat Fury auch erstmals wieder sein gewohntes Outfit zurück (inklusive Augenklappe), da er bis dahin nur, nach eigenen Aussagen, "wie ein Penner" gekleidet war. Der Helicarrier kommt auch genau im richtigen Moment. Nick, sein S.H.I.E.L.D. Team und die Avengers evakuieren die Stadt so gut wie vollständig mithilfe von speziellen Fluggeräten, die zum Helicarrier führen. Zum Ende hin sehen wir die neue New Avengers Basis. Dort ermutigt Fury Natasha Romanoff weiterzumachen, da sie gerade an Bruce Banner denkt, der mit einen Jet ins Meer gestürzt ist. Zitate "Ich bin der echteste Mensch, dem Sie je begegnet sind." "Die Legende sagt uns das Eine, die Geschichte das Andere. Aber von Zeit zu Zeit finden wir etwas, das zu beiden gehört." Bilder Nick Fury und Tony Stark.jpg|Iron Man und Nick|link=Iron Man Nick Fury und Captain America.png|Captain America und Nick|link=Captain America Nick Fury und Agent Barton.jpg|Barton und Nick Fury|link=Clint Barton samuel-l-jackson-nick-fury-and-chris-hemsworth.jpg samuel-l-jackson-as-nick-fury-in-the-avengers.jpg Samuel_Jackson_nick_fury.jpg samuel_l_jackson2012-nick-fury-the-avengers.jpg avengers-nick-fury-black-widow.jpg Captain_America_The_Winter_Soldier_2.jpg ultron4f-2-web.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-ultron-nick-fury-photo.jpg captain-america-winter-soldier-sam-jackson-nick-fury.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-nick-fury-talks-to-tony-stark-in-barn.png samuel-l-jackson-nick-fury-shield-avengers.jpg Bild-Captain-America-2-The-Return-of-the-First-Avenger-2.jpg Originalvorlagen Der Original Nick Fury (entwickelt von Stan Lee und Jack Kirby; Erstauftritt: Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos #1 (May 1963)) war ursprünglich ein weißer Anglo-Amerikaner. Die hier von Samuel L. Jackson porträtierte Figur basiert auf Nick Fury aus dem alternativen Ultimate Marvel-Universum, die ihrerseits aus Samuel L. Jacksons vorhergehenden Filmdarstellungen entwickelt wurde (Erstauftritt: Ultimate Marvel Team-Up #5 (August 2001)). Nach den Erfolgen der Filme wurde die Samuel-L.-Jackson-Version auch in das normale Marvel-Comicuniversum eingeführt. Dort trägt er den bürgerlichen Namen Marcus Johnson und ist ein Sohn des Originalen Nick Fury. Trivia * Im Helicarrier auf Sokovia steuert derselbe Verantwortliche den Helicarrier, der sich 2013 gegen den Start der (Hydra-) Insight Helicarrier geweigert hat. Nick Fury hat ihn also – durch seine Treue zu S.H.I.E.L.D. – auf diesen Einsatz geholt. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:S.H.I.E.L.D Kategorie:Iron Man Charakter Kategorie:Iron Man 2 Kategorie:Iron Man 3 Kategorie:Thor Charakter Kategorie:Thor Kategorie:Captain America Charakter Kategorie:Captain America: The First Avenger Kategorie:Captain America: The Return of the First Avenger Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Avengers Charakter Kategorie:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Charakter